Disclosed herein is a headrest, especially a headrest having a headrest frame therein.
A technique in which a headrest has a headrest frame therein is conventionally known (Japanese Patent Document 1996(H08)-155981 A (FIGS. 1 and 12) (“the '981 Document”, for example). This document discloses a technique in which a headrest includes a headrest frame therein and, upon integral foam formation of a pad member, spread of a foamed resin into the headrest frame is prevented. However, the '981 Document does not refer to rigidity improvement of the headrest. For example, a thicker headrest frame for rigidity improvement may deteriorate sitting comfort of an occupant, and a technique has been desired that allows rigidity improvement without any size change of the headrest frame.
It is an object of various embodiments of the present invention to provide a headrest including a headrest frame therein with an improved rigidity of the headrest frame.
It is another object to provide a headrest having a configuration with an ensured sealing such that leakage of a foaming agent is prevented upon integral foam formation of a headrest skin, a pad member, and the headrest frame.